Beauty
by The Astronomer Brony
Summary: Baz has never seen himself as anything amazing. Anything worth noticing. Finally, after months of dating, will he allow Simon to see his weakest parts?


Simon stared at Baz, shocked in to silence by what had just been said. He couldn't have been hearing right. There was no way Baz would say something like that...right? Simon cleared his throat. "What did you say? Sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear you right..." he trailed, staring across the room at Baz's face, which was turned away. He sighed, clasping his book shut and covering his face with his hands.

"Look, Snow, I really don't want to-"

"No, tell me what you just said" Simon repeated. Baz groaned.

"I said, it's because I'm ugly. There, are you happy now?" he asked, clearly irritated. He let out a huff through his nose and lied down, facing the wall. Simon slowly got out of his bed and walked over, sitting on the floor next to the bed. He reached a hand up and softly stroked Baz's sleek, black hair.

"Baz, look at me. Baz," he said forcefully. Baz groaned again and rolled over, careful to make sure Simons hand never left his head.

"How could you say that about yourself?" Simon questioned. Baz chuckled darkly.

"Because it's true, Snow." he sneered. Simon glared at him.

"Don't call me that. And it is most definitely not true." Simon stated, moving his hand to run his thumb over Baz's jaw. Baz just huffed and pulled away.

"Simon, really. I don't want to talk about it." he said, allowing a small growl to enter his voice.

"No Baz, we're talking about this. Why the hell do you think you're ugly?" he pressed, moving his hand again to gently stroke the curve of Baz's neck.

Baz swallowed. He wanted to say it, he wanted to so bad, but he couldn't. He didn't want Simon to know and worry. Yet, at the same time, he knew that Simon wouldn't give up. Finally, he sighed.

"Because no one has ever told me otherwise" he spat, as though the words offended him. He stared up at the ceiling, avoiding Simons gaze.

"Baz..." he heard Simon breathe. No. Baz steeled his gaze on the ceiling.

"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch." he said. Baz couldn't help it. He glanced at Simon, the use of his full name startling him. Simon stared at him, looking sad. Without a word, Simon crawled on to the bed until he held himself over Baz.

"Tyrannus..." he drawled, almost sounding like Baz when he was feeling extra sassy. Now he just felt a few tears prick at his eyes. This was one of his worst insecurities. He hated it, and he had hoped Simon would never have to see it.

"Basilton..." he continued, peppering small kisses down Baz's chin.

"Don't," Baz protested weakly. Simon moved down to his neck.

"Grimm-Pitch..."

Tears flowed freely now, and Simon instantly moved to kiss them all away. He moved his knees up higher, adjusting to the point to where he was practically straddling Baz. Neither had time to feel embarrassed. Simon moved both hands to Baz's pale face, gently rubbing away all of the tears with his hands. He leaned down to kiss Baz, but before he did he breathed out,

" _You are beautiful"_

He kissed Baz slowly but passionately, drawing it out. He could feel the tears still flowing and ached to help make them stop. Simon slowly moved he hands to the back of Baz's neck and into his hair, running his hands through it. Baz moaned lightly, and Simon pressed his tongue forward. He was ready for Baz to pull away, just like he always did here. Only, he didn't. Simon swallowed, startled as Baz matched his pace. Simon gingerly ran his tongue across Baz's, savoring the feeling. Now it was Baz's turn to penetrate Simons mouth, causing him to moan. They wrestled for dominance for a few more minutes before Baz lightly pushed Simon away, panting for breath.

Simon sat back, thankful for the break. After he had taken a minute to catch his breath, he stared Baz in the eye, waiting for Baz to look up. He finally did, after what seemed like forever, and Simon saw something that wasn't there before. Confidence. Not just the cockiness he used to cover his insecurities, but a real seed of confidence. It was small and could be easily smothered, but Simon knew that he wouldn't let that happen. Baz sighed and pulled on Simons hand, lying back until Simon was curled on top of him, head directly above his heart. Simon listened to the erratic beating, delicate and quick, like a butterfly. This, along with Baz's un-even breaths, let him know that he was still unsure. Simon curled slightly tighter, placing his hand on his chest. He knew it would take a lot of time and convincing, but he would do it. He would make Baz see.

XXX

A/N: I have no idea what this is or why I wrote it. It's not my best by a long shot, but it's also not the worst. Just a story of Simon helping Baz see himself in a new light :)


End file.
